Ojos en el Blanco
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: "Por que se que soy mejor que esa basura y podría hasta el final"


Ojos en el blanco

Para Vero, es tu premio tardío xc pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca x)

Esta pequeña historia va dando pequeños saltos en escenas y en tiempos cuando aparece un **

Me temo que estoy destinado a ser solo un empleado más.

Mi familia ha servido para la gran generación Hellsing durante mucho tiempo, me han incluso inscrito a la misma escuela en la que van dos de ellos, el joven Arthur Hellsing y su hermano Richard, jovencitos un tanto petulantes aunque educados y bastante listos

Se dice que uno de ellos heredara la gran organización, el mayor por lo que se. Así que tendré que servirle, hacer lo que me ordenen y todas esas cosas.

-Hola ¿eres Walter cierto?- levanto la mirada de mis apuntes sobre armamento para encontrarme con el mayor de los hermanos Hellsing, Arthur.

-Así es.

-Tu padre prepara las mejores armas para mi padre, es increíble su trabajo.

-Gracias, padre estaría complacido de escucharlo joven Hellsing

-Oh por favor llámame Arthur

El joven tiene alrededor de 22 años, es un jovencito mujeriego aunque con mucha imaginación, lo he visto exponer en distintas clases, incluyendo la mía. Por eso está aquí.

-¿Qué elegiste para tus estudios futuros?

-Aun no lo sé, tal vez algo sobre armamento.

-Vaya genial, podría ayudarte en eso, tu padre dice que tienes mucho potencial, a pesar de que solo tienes doce años eres bueno en combate.

Es uno de los talentos del señor Hellsing: sabe cómo ayudar a explotar tu talento

Estamos a mediados de 1943, se dice que la guerra consumirá Inglaterra por culpa de esos malditos nazis, llevo dos años estudiando y entrenándome para unirme al ejército si es necesario.

Tratan de mantenernos a salvo por aquí y el apoyo de Sr Hellsing ha sido muy bueno para mí.

Hoy llegaron por los jóvenes Hellsing pues se nombrara al nuevo líder y como era de esperarse, a quien se le concedió el honor fue al mayor de ellos: Arthur

-Padre he llegado a casa

-Joven Walter su padre fue llamado a la casa Hellsing y se espera que también usted acuda- me contesta el ama de llaves, una señora de ojos tristes que me cuida desde que mama murió, vaya mujer.

Apresuradamente me visto con mi traje de noche y salgo para la inmensa mansión.

Al llegar me encuentro con el joven Richard que parece muy molesto

-Buenas noches

El malcriado ni siquiera se molesta en contestarme, tampoco importa, esos niños son así de mimados y hay que hacer lo que se les ordena.

Avanzo por la enorme mansión y al llegar al salón principal me esperan el señor Hellsing y mi padre

-Walter, al fin has llegado- murmura mi padre- Bien señor este es mi hijo Walter, es un chico con talento y de buena mentalidad, está estudiando en el colegio de Gran Bretaña con sus hijos y es un alumno destacado- alardea mi padre con orgullo, el señor Hellsing me mira con atención

-Se ve de buen carácter y con actitud, será un buen sucesor tuyo ahora que ya no puedes hacer mucho

Así que esta es mi presentación, serviré igual que mi padre a partir de ahora para esta familia que se dedica a matar monstruos. Genial.

Me mantengo medio año entrenándome tanto en la escuela como en la mansión Hellsing, mi padre ha enfermado y me temo que no sobrevivirá al próximo mes, no sé qué seguirá ahora que él se vaya. De igual forma me han enseñado a hacer las labores domésticas que todo mayordomo debe hacer, menuda tarea, quiero pelear y ¿Qué recibo? Clases para hacer té y limpiar estantes.

Se rumora qua hay un especie de monstruo descansando bajo el subterráneo, que los pasadizos son friso y tenebrosos, cuentos de niños seguramente.

El joven Arthur siempre se encuentra en compañía, ya sea de alguna chica ocasional o de sus compañeros el joven Islands y el joven Penwood, últimamente mis entrenamientos son más constantes y más duros, me dejan destrozado aunque no se me informe por qué tan repentina carga.

Falta una semana para que termine la primera parte de mis entrenamientos, tengo entendido que se me pondrá a prueba y estoy emocionado.

-¿Walter?

-Mi señor

-Has avanzado mucho y bastante bien últimamente, felicidades. Se te pondrá a prueba la próxima semana.

-¿De verdad? Vaya gracias mi señor.

-Respecto a ello

Mi jefe parece momentáneamente incómodo y al mismo tiempo asustado

-¿si?

-Tengo que informarte que la guerra está por consumirse pero está llegando hasta nosotros. Es necesario enviar soldados de Hellsing a Varsovia donde se están generando monstruos, aquellos contra los cuales peleamos.

Vaya. Eso no lo esperaba. ¿Qué se hará ahora?

-Es necesario liberar al poder más grande de la organización

Involuntariamente me sale una sonrisa, oh sí, me enviaran a Varsovia a pelear contra esos trozos de porquería.

-¿Qué es necesario hacer mi señor? Usted ordene.

-Acompáñame a mi oficina.

Lo sigo más radiante de lo que había estado en demasiado tiempo. Una vez ya en su oficina se sienta en su inmenso escritorio mientras me paro frente a él, estoy tan emocionado, quiero ser probado ya y demostrar que soy su soldado más fuerte.

-Como ya has escuchado por aquí y por allá, hay un monstruo oculto y es en efecto nuestro más grande poder en la organización, será enviado contigo a Varsovia a detener toda esa mierda que los nazis han creado.

Me quedo momentáneamente sin aire ¿un monstruo? ¿En serio? Así que a final de cuentas yo no era su poder más grande, vaya decepción.

Y ahora seré el cuidador de la bestia que tienen encerrada, no sé si sentirme molesto, decepcionado o emocionado pero sea como sea iré a partirle la cara a un montón de nazis asi que da lo mismo, no parece importar nada ya...


End file.
